Five Nights with the Ignited
Five Nights with the Ignited is FNAF 2 but The Joy of Creation Style. Story Hey Marijin , Ghost Inspectors here! Ever since the New and Improved Freddy Fazbear’s pizza was left to rot after the bite of 87, Even after a attempt to access the decomposition by trying to set the animatronics on fire, the place has been studied and explored for all it’s secrets. And you ma friend is assigned to explore the place the same way the night guards of this place once did! And for 5 nights. Make sure ya there or kiss yo job goodbye.We will give you a paycheck IF YOU MAKE IT OUT ALIVE........... Characters * Ignited Toy Freddy * Ignited Toy Bonnie * Ignited Toy Chica * Ignited Mangle * Ignited BB * Ignited Marionette * Ignited Freddy * Ignited Bonnie * Ignited Chica * Ignited Foxy * Ignited Golden Freddy The Lore The Lore is almost the same as in the real fnaf games except after bite of 87 , this happens. # They leave everything where it was. # They let it decompose before boosting it with fire. # The engineers stop the fire midway through burning. # They decide to let it be. Even with the power on and the damage. # Purple Guy kills enough kids to fill all the ignited toy animatronics. # 20 years after, The ghost hunter company Marijin works for called the Ghost Inspectors decides to make the next place they hunt for ghosts the Rotted and Burnt Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. # The Events of the Game Happen. However everything before this change remains the same as Scott wanted it to. Five Nights with the Ignited is basically in an alternate fnaf universe. Easter Egg Characters * Ignited JJ * Ignited Shadow Freddy * Ignited Shadow Bonnie * Endo F * Endo R * Differences There are a few things in Five Nights with the Ignited that differ it from FNAF 2. # There are two Endoskeleton Easter eggs instead of one. This is Endo F in the Prize Counter,And Endo R in the left Vent. These characters won’t kill you. # . The Person you play as is named Marijin Johnson , who signed up to explore the burnt location because he’s interested in haunted places. He is a ghost hunter instead of a night guard unlike Jeremy and Fritz before him. # An Ignited Animatronic is in the hallway , the alarm is the extras theme from TJOc:Story Mode. # There Are two jumpscare sounds instead of one. The 1st one plays when a freddy or Bonnie character Jumpscare you and the second one plays when a Chica or Foxy character Jumpscares you. # All the characters are Ignited Animatronics ,including the toys. Trivia * The Ignited toy animatronics are the only new igniteds in the game. The others are made by Nikson. * While the fallen don’t appear in the game , Endo F “Red“ And Endo R “Blue” Appear as Easter eggs. * The Rare Screens Show Ignited Freddy , Ignited Foxy , And Ignited Toy Bonnie. * Ignited Mangle is a WitherEd version of the mangle. * Five Nights with the Ignited is in a alternate universe of FNAF. * The Fire wasn’t strong enough to make the children rest, thus still being active even after being burned. * Plus the fire didn’t even burn the establishment down. * The game will be made in FNAF Maker. Category:Games